This invention relates generally to a brace operable to immobilize, or substantially immobilize, the thumb of the user; and more particularly concerns a brace applicable to the wrist of the user or wearer, for locating anchoring stays or stiffeners in positions adjacent to the user's thumb, and for enabling a tightening strap or straps to be wrapped relative to the thumb, and proximate to the multiple stiffeners.
Prior braces lacked the unusually advantageous combinations of features referred to, as well as the wide ranges of fit and adjustability, both about the wrist and also in immobilizing relation to the wearer's thumb. There is need for the multiple improvements in a brace as is now afforded by the present invention.